


Fuse

by Burgie



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lapis wants to fuse with Steven. Peridot decides to help.





	

With her body type, Lapis should have been a natural dancer. But today, she felt like she was all clumsy feet. She could never be a graceful dancer like Pearl, and she just didn’t want to dance like Amethyst or Garnet. But she had to at least try. Breathing out through her nose, Lapis restarted the video and began to try to follow the steps again. She fell into a kind of trance, and she felt her power flowing through her. Flowing out… Wait. That was wrong.

Lapis spun around and glared at the small green gem standing there watching her.

“What are you doing?” asked Peridot.

“I could ask you the same thing,” said Lapis. 

“I asked first,” said Peridot. Lapis snorted at her.

“I was dancing,” said Lapis.

“Why?” asked Peridot. “Gems only dance to fuse and… oh. Are you sure you’re ready?” Of course Lapis had told Peridot all about her worries, one night over a game of cards. Peridot had understood. She wasn’t as bad as Lapis had first thought.

“Yes,” said Lapis. Peridot took a step back, and Lapis blushed. “No, not with you!”

“What? Why not me?” asked Peridot. “I’m useful.”

“You have power over metal,” said Lapis. “Which you’re still learning to control.”

“Well then, who do you wanna fuse with?” asked Peridot. “Is it Pearl, to combine your gracefulness and have attacks with pinpoint precision that are as beautiful as they are deadly? Or Garnet, to have some extra strength as well as the strength of your water attacks? Or Amethyst, to wield water whips?”

“You’ve done a lot of thinking about this, haven’t you?” said Lapis. Peridot nodded, grinning.

“Do you wanna see the designs I came up with?” asked Peridot.

“No,” said Lapis. “Just leave me alone so I can practice dancing.”

“Y’know, the gems recently found out that you don’t need to dance in order to fuse,” said Peridot.

“They don’t?” asked Lapis.

“Nope,” said Peridot, shaking her head. “It could be as simple as hugging or twirling. Wanna try it?”

“Why are you so desperate to fuse with me?” asked Lapis.

“To feel tall again,” said Peridot, a brighter green flushing her cheeks. Lapis smirked at her.

“Alright, I guess it won’t cause any harm,” said Lapis.

“You’ll have to lead because you’re taller,” said Peridot.

“That’s fine,” said Lapis. “I’ll have to lead with the other gem too. But I thought you said gems didn’t need to dance to fuse.”

“They don’t, it just looks cooler,” said Peridot. Lapis snorted.

They danced the steps that Lapis had watched on the video, and then, almost unexpectedly, Lapis felt her power merging with another’s and suddenly she wasn’t Lapis anymore.

“What are we?” asked Lapis with her new voice, looking down at her blue-green hands.

“Yes, I knew it! Turquoise,” said Peridot in the same voice. Lapis looked down at herself, seeing her dress mixed with Peridot’s jumpsuit thing. It looked like she was wearing leggings and long sleeves under a sun dress. Still, at least her wings still formed.

“Well, if you know everything, why don’t you tell me our powers?” asked Lapis. “Or should that be her powers?” To her relief, this fusion felt calm. There was none of the rage of Malachite, but then again, Lapis wasn’t fighting this fusion.

“I don’t know,” said Peridot. “Let’s find out.”

Turquoise flew down from the loft of the barn, landing inside the main building. She almost unfused from Peridot’s excitement, but Lapis kept them together.

“So that’s what flying feels like,” said Peridot, grinning. “It’s amazing! No wonder you do it so often.”

“Now try using your powers,” said Lapis.

“Okay,” said Peridot. Turquoise lifted her hands, and suddenly a round metal thing floated over to them. Lapis remembered that Steven had called it a tractor hubcap. Lapis gasped when she saw their reflection, but Peridot held the hubcap and the fusion steady.

Turquoise looked like a giant woman, which Steven would no doubt love, even if she was just a little taller than Lapis. She had two eyes, which had Peridot’s visor over them tinting everything green, and only one mouth. When she opened her mouth, though, there were two rows of shark teeth.

“Turn around,” said Peridot. Turquoise did, and Lapis craned her neck around to see the wings, larger than normal with flecks of metal through them.

“Is this a perfect fusion or does she have secrets we just haven’t discovered yet?” asked Lapis.

“I don’t know,” said Peridot. “Should we test it out?”

“No,” said Lapis. “I still want to try fusing with someone else.”

“Steven,” said Peridot.

“What? How did you-?” Lapis asked, and Peridot made a small ‘eep’ noise.

“Sorry, I didn’t know that fusion meant sharing thoughts,” said Peridot.

“Oh,” said Lapis. “Thanks for apologising.”

“Where are we going?” asked Peridot. Without either of them realising it, Turquoise had begun walking.

“To the water,” said Turquoise. When she dived in, the two of them discovered Turquoise’s other abilities. Gills formed on her neck, and fins flared out from her arms and back. A powerful tail propelled her through the water, and she laughed with joy at the freedom. But then she began to dissolve.

“Lapis, no!” Peridot cried out the second before they unfused. Lapis swam back to the surface, and Peridot quickly followed after her.

“I knew she was too perfect,” said Lapis, trembling.

“Sorry,” said Peridot. “I didn’t know she was going to do that.”

“I didn’t, either,” said Lapis. “I hope the other fusion doesn’t do that.”

“Right, that one,” said Peridot. “Y’know, a few weeks ago, I would’ve said that a half gem couldn’t fuse with a full one. But they can. Or, at least, Steven can.”

“Really?” asked Lapis. 

“Yeah, he fused with Amethyst,” said Peridot. “So we know that you can fuse with him. Now, we just have to help you do it.”

Soon, Lapis sat on the couch while Peridot gestured to a chalkboard.

“Step one,” Peridot read out. “Befriend Steven. Which you’ve done. Step two.” She tapped another item on the chalkboard. “Eliminate the competition.”

“What,” said Lapis.

“Well, you have to make him want to fuse with you,” said Peridot. “So get rid of the competition.” She tapped a picture of Steven hugging a human girl.

“Connie? But they’re just friends,” said Lapis.

“No, she’s your romantic competition,” said Peridot. Lapis blushed. Of course Peridot had picked up on that in Turquoise.

“Steven loves everyone,” said Lapis. “And he’d be sad if I got rid of Connie. She’s his best friend.”

“Ugh, fine, I forgot about that,” said Peridot, and erased that step. “Alright, so the next step is to set the mood. I’m talking candles, rose petals, a romantic dinner, mood lighting, the right music…”

“Forget it, I’ll just ask him,” said Lapis, getting up and leaving the barn.

“But the timing and setting have to be just right!” Peridot called after her. Lapis groaned and stopped.

“It’s a fusion, Peridot, not a wedding,” said Lapis. “Even if those two things are the same for Garnet.”

“Alright, but I’ll set up a dinner reservation anyway,” said Peridot. “Just in case your plan doesn’t work out.”

Peridot could not have looked any more smug when Lapis returned, disappointed.

“Steven is spending the night at Connie’s,” said Lapis.

“She’s stealing him away from you,” said Peridot. “I warned you.”

“Peridot, shut up,” said Lapis.

“The dinner reservation is for that pizza place tomorrow night at 7,” said Peridot. “I’ve texted it to Steven as well.” Lapis blushed and mumbled her thanks.

The next night, Lapis had to threaten Peridot in order to convince the gem to not dress her up for her date.

“But your clothing has to create a cool outfit!” Peridot called after her.

“The outfit is random, Peridot, it’s just as likely to look awful,” said Lapis, flying away.

The pizza was nice, and Lapis tried not to be nervous. But she was. She was so nervous. Steven was enjoying himself, though.

“Hey, Lapis, what’s up?” asked Steven, seeing her fidgeting. Lapis blushed and fidgeted some more, looking at her hands. Then, she finally looked up.

“Steven, will you fuse with me?” asked Lapis.

“That’s such an honour,” Steven whispered, stars in his eyes. Then, he jumped up. “Of course I’ll fuse with you, Lapis!” Behind them, Lapis heard her little green shadow squeal in excitement.

Then, music began playing from somewhere. Lapis was pretty sure that Peridot was behind it, but she didn’t care. She was surprised when Steven hugged her, but then she returned his embrace. And then Lapis wasn’t Lapis anymore.

When the bright light faded away, Aquamarine stood in the middle of the pizzeria. Their hair was the length of Lapis’ only wavy and almost black, and they had two pairs of murky blue arms. But the arms were their only imperfection.

“Now I can always hug you,” said Steven. Lapis giggled, Aquamarine’s cheeks taking on a blue tinge, as the lower pair of arms wrapped around themselves.

Peridot was cheering and clapping, while everyone else in the pizzeria gaped in astonishment.

Lapis let herself bask in the contentment of sharing a body with Steven. Aquamarine smiled, closing their eyes. They probably looked extremely weird, standing there grinning and hugging themselves, but Aquamarine just did not care at all. They were tremendously, fantastically, a very happy and contented fusion.


End file.
